The use of thermal therapies such as radio frequency ablation (RFA) or cryoablation to ablate tissue for the treatment of numerous diseases ranging from renal cancer to cardiac arrhythmias continues to grow in popularity and efficacy. While several treatment options currently exist for renal cancer (RCC), analysis of survival trends reveals that RCC has the 3rd lowest improvement in overall survival since 1995 (<0.7% decrease in the last 20 years), trailing only pancreatic (0.4%) and bladder (0.4%) cancers. While partial nephrectomy is currently one of the most common options, an increasing number of older patients are now electing either heat (RFA) or freezing (cryoablation) as a preferred option (1) given their documented similar oncologic outcomes compared to partial nephrectomy, (2) due to the less invasive nature of the thermal percutaneous treatment and (3) when patients are of advanced age, exhibit severe comorbidities such cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases, or have hereditary RCC. Biopsy analysis is critical to defining and tracking the success of the treatment modality. This Phase I application is formulated based on the advances in thermal ablation and its increasing applications in treating RCC. CPSI Biotech is a medical device company that specializes in thermal ablation technology and has developed the Super Critical Nitrogen (SCN) and Pressurized Sub-cooled Nitrogen (PSN) medical devices now in pre-clinical trials. Given the increase in the use of thermal ablative technologies to treat a variety of diseases such as RCC coupled to the fact that CPSI has shown that using freezing and heat together in a dual thermal ablation (DTA) paradigm can be more effective than either heat or freezing alone, we propose to develop a unique percutaneous thermal probe (QuadProbe ? RCC) that can (a) freeze, (b) heat, (c) deploy a thermosensor that is incorporated into the cryoprobe and (d) retrieve a biopsy of the targeted tissue. This multi-functional probe will also be capable of performing DTA treatment of RCC. Specific Aims are the following: SA 1: Develop QuadProbe-RCC and test in non-tissue systems. SA 2: Test the QuadProbe-RCC in tissue engineered and in vivo models. If this project meets the Phase I feasibility criteria, Phase II will propose to further develop this probe technology platform enabling the administration of combinatorial drug-ablation treatment paradigms including using thermal sensitizer designed to make freezing, heat or DTA more effective. This platform will also enable the monitoring of target tissue temperature in real time without the need of multiple external thermal sensors which is the current state of the art for thermal ablation treatment paradigms.